Barney
"Now... About that beer I owed ya...” '' —Barney Balhoun to Scorden Freeman after reuniting with him in The One Free Man which is a non-rp canon story. Barney Shapario Balhoun (his full name) is a RPC created by Thefirstdecade, and is the leader of the Black Overwatch and royal bat armies as a leading commander in the LMBE Chima RP continuity. Barney Balhoun is one of the main characters of the Bats. Barney Balhoun is the tritagonist of The 4 Supreme Crawler Commanders. He was formerly a security guard at Aperture Mesa before becoming a key leader in the bat military as 3IC. From his former job and onwards, he turns from the Aperture Mesa generic security guard into a standalone character, is given a surname, and an expanded role. He is based on the actual half Life character, |Barney Calhoun. ---- Biography Background "''You're in pretty good shape for a man of science." -Complimenting Scordon Freeman's acceptance to Aperture Mesa. Barney Balhoun, an undecided major after two years at an Bat HQ Grand Educational Hall, He is employed as a mid-level security officer at the Aperture Mesa Research Facility, with Level 3 security clearance and is accommodated in the Area 8 Topside Dormitories. He is friends with Scorden Freeman and Isaac Skleiner, who are also employees of Aperture Mesa. As a Aperture Mesa security guard, he is tasked with duties including guarding assigned sections, performing general maintenance, and assisting the science team when required. His "Disaster Response Priority" is to protect the Aperture Mesa facility and its equipment in the event of an emergency, with secondary priority to safeguard members of the science team whilst his own personal safety is of relatively low importance. On May 9, Barney receives a letter from L.M. about his May 15 reassignment to Blue Shift. Before May 12, Barney is performing a retinal scan and has his salary increased. His two-day Security Guard Training is scheduled. On May 12 and May 13, at 08:00, Barney undergoes a two-day Security Guard Training under the Miller-based holographic instructor (May 12 is the Blue Shift Hazard Course). On May 15, Barney is assigned to a 09:00 - 22:00 Blue Shift assignment and reports to Area 3 Medium Security Facilities in Sector C, at 09:00. His shift is to last until August 15. A Stickynote on the inside of his locker door at the Security Bay in Aperture Mesa, features the sentence "Buy flowers for Bliston's Sister”, suggesting that Balhoun has a girlfriend. RP Significance/Roles Pre-Combine commander/Bat 3IC. "That's one for the books..." -Barney casually complimenting how Bratta fell in love with him easily. Mr. Balhoun was infatuated with Bratta when he first met her, love at first sight to be honest. His flirtatious mood managed to land him the job without any real training, as he managed to woo Bratta out of it, so Bliston had no idea how this random man managed to get field marshal without him knowing any background of this guy, However, his combat tactics and tactician skills may have proven him useful at some point. He's just your average Joe of the mill, being happy when other workers as he shares the sort of the same mentality as the bats. But with his knowledge of weapon proficiency, Tactical Command & Control, he can make sure that a group of men can guard any place with any other bat soldier and prove it to his looming king, whom had a grudge against Barney for being flirty with his sister. Barney’s Blue Shift "I have a baaaaaad feeling about this..." -Barney casually reminding himself about the feelings of the current atmosphere before the Chi Resonance Cascade. Barney is seen at the very start of Scordon Freeman's tram ride to Sector C, knocking on the Area 3 Security Facilities door. He is not seen for the remainder of the journey. Although not seen, Balhoun is also present when Scordon during his time at his place of work in Aperture Mesa. On May 16, at 8:42, Barney starts his tram ride from the Area 8 Topside Dormitories at Aperture Mesa, to start his second Blue Shift day at Area 3 Medium Security Facilities in Sector C. He arrives there sometime before 9:00. After the Chi-Resonance Cascade occurs (at around 9:00), Barney becomes determined to escape from the Aperture Mesa facility. He locates and frees Dr. Barnes Rosenberg, who had been captured by the HOECU troops. Rosenberg reveals to Barney his plan of escaping by using an old teleport model. Balhoun helps Rosenberg to prepare everything for successful teleportation. He first travels to the border world of Outland Xen, where he activates a device needed for teleport's correct work. Barney then locates, charges and delivers a spare power battery to Doctor Rosenberg. At the end, Barney, along with Rosenberg and his two colleagues, Simmons Scorpion and Walter the Spider, manages to escape from the Aperture Mesa Research Facility, and he is described as being "out of range" by a textual summary of some governmental officates., as compared to Scordon Freeman, listed as "hired," and Badrian Shephard, listed as "detained". Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War "I don't blame you for hesitating, but if we're gonna do this thing, then let's just get through it... We don't have time to fool around. Get your suit on!" -Barney's Impression of the Impending war ahead to Scorpio and to prepare for it. and an mole to Forgotten.]] As 3ic of the Bat Tribe (a rank he gained before Scorden joined The Forgotten), Barney fought for the Crawler Empire as one of its supreme commanders during their war with the inland tribes. Barney was sent to the battle of Rhino territory with the other commanders. After the other Bats and Scorpions left the orchestrated battle to claim the Empire's true target, Eagle territory, King Bliston ordered Barney to keep the Black Overwatch in rhino lands, now surrounded and outnumbered by Rhino and Lion forces. Barney held out long enough for Bliston to reveal to Barney that the Black Overwatch's part in the battle was a test to prove their worth to the Crawler Empire, and that Barney had passed the test by surviving that long; Bliston then ordered Barney to leave the territory. However, Barney would eventually betray the Bats and join the Forgotten, to fight both the Crawler Empire and the other traitorous arachnid faction, the Combine (formed by Scortica Breen with his scorpion half of the Black Overwatch). Barney became a wanted man in the Empire, and the half of the Black Overwatch that the bats owned was put under the command of Brakket, before being dissolved into the Bat Army. Bliston's sister (and Barney's love interest) Bratta communicated with Barney and conspired to join the Forgotten, but she was discovered and imprisoned by Balthazar; thus, Barney became the first bat in existence to ever join the Forgotten, up until recent events caused more bats to join thanks to a incident on a West Sea Bridge, where his position had been placed by a newcomer... Uniform]] Uprising "The Citadel's on full alert! I've never seen it lit up like that! We're planning to set up a staging area for attacking the Citadel, I'll take all the help I can get!" -Barney casually reminding Scordon to help out with the cuase. After the Combine took over Scorpion Cavern Castle while the Scorpion Army was defeated by the Brotherhood of Vultures in the north, Barney, now a Forgotten commander, joined their assault on the underground castle. They were assisted by Team Stinger and the Bears; the latter bombed and completely destroyed the Combine Citadel tower and the Cavern Castle, accidentally burying both the Combine and the Forgotten in the process. Barney survived and assisted the other remaining Forgotten in sifting through the wreckage and killing the remaining Combine scorpions. Barney met back up with Spalyx, who told him that Scorden had killed Scortica. While they searched for more Forgotten survivors, the Forgotten spider Solrac planted many bombs around the ruins of the Combine's technology, in order to completely destroy it after all the Forgotten got out of the underground. However, Solrac accidentally set off the bombs too early, completely destroying the interior of the cavern and killing many Forgotten. Rescue and Return Barney was thought to have been among the Forgotten killed by the explosions, but he was saved by Scrin just before the bombs went off planted by the heroic Solrac. Scrin teleported Barney with him to an unknown location, where Barney was reunited with Bratta. Scrin planned to use Bratta and Barney as pawns for an unknown purpose, but eventually they both broke free of his influence and escaped, finding a Wing Striker at some point, it was used and abandoned by Forgotten Eagles and Ravens, due to not confining toi their typical eagle jets and raven chi raiders. Arrival on New Bat Island "I need to get patched up... yea-im hurt pretty bad..." -Barney casually reminding his pain to medics that helped revive him. Three months after the start of the Crawler—Ice Hunter War and the end of the Uprising, Barney and Bratta, who was now pregnant with Barney's children, flew their Wing Striker to New Bat Island, where they'd heard the bats had migrated. Barney landed on a beach, where he and Bratta disembarked and started hiking uphill to look for the bats. Injured, food deprived, and delusional, Barney fell to the ground, unconscious. He and Bratta were recovered by scouts, and taken to a hospital in Balthazar City. Relationships Scordon Freeman Barney and Scordon have been friends since Aperture Mesa. They both would race into Dr. Skleiner's office via the air ducts when he would lock himself out. Barney would save Scordon from a miserable fate at Nova Prospekt, and send him on his way to Skleiner's Lab. The two would later fight side by side in the fierce street fighting in Cave 17 escorting people out of the city. Barney also comments Scordon's relationship with Spalyx, calling Scordon a "lucky stinger". He still owes Scordon a chi-infused beer. Spalyx Vance Spalyx was just an infant at Aperture Mesa, and it is unknown if he met her during his tenure as a security guard. Nevertheless, he considers her a worthy ally in the Forgotten resistance on the Combine-occupied Outlands. Issac Skleiner Barney essentially serves as Skleiner's bodyguard, keeping the Civil Protection away from the area of the secret lab. Before this, as stated above, he would race Scordon to get to Isaac's office when the latter would lock himself out. Bratta Lavenderwing It's often much for her looks, and not her personality, some may say, but barney knew that once he had left the tribe to go work and fight for the Forgotten (mostly for the Scorpions' freedom from their side of the Crawler Empire, as well as the Combine). Bratta had to sacrifice her own freedom via her own incarceration before The Ice Bears had to bail her, out before Bliston was sadly frozen by the bears, and with Scrin trading in her help with Forgotten Services, she has been with them for a while but has since defected back to her home tribe. she may be the first person to ever know Scrin's true appearance. King Bliston His's relationship with Bliston himself was, and still is tight, but due to his recent defection to the Forgotten, and with him crawling back to him, Bliston now only thinks of Barney as a Peon before he rises through his rankings to get to the same command position, thanks to Bliston's change of heart over the time he'd implemented his "no bat left behind" policy... (if he'll ever get it back that is...) Alternate Universes ——CHIMλ LIFE2: The One Free MλN—— Timeline "And if you see Dr. Breen, tell him I said, ''Fuck you'!' Hahaha ha!”-Barney’s words to Freeman once he jumps into the entrance for the Scorpion Citadel. This is Presumably an alternate timeline in which Scortica and his Combine faction had succeeded in taking over the Bat and Scorpion tribes from the start, becoming the dominant faction in the Outlands and inlands, rather than the Crawler Empire in the main timeline. Below are the events leading to this timeline's Uprising, similar to the Uprising in the main timeline. By a twist of fate, probably orchestrated by the Chi-Man, Scordon Freeman is released from stasis into the Cave 17 Trainstation where Barney happens to be having his shift of Civil Protection duty. A security camera rejects Scordon's identity and Barney is able to 'take him away for questioning', saving him from boarding the train to Nova Prospekt and meeting a horrible fate in the depths of the complex. He then contacts Isaac Skleiner, they have a brief chat about how Scordon could get to his lab safely, then Barney lets Scordon escape through a back way. Sometime later, Barney and Scordon meet up at Skleiner's Lab. After another teleporter mishap that teleports Gordon to several different locations, Barney meets Scordon outside the lab and provides him with a crowbar, and directions to escape on foot to Aperture Mesa East, via the Underground Railroad. Barney then goes back inside Skleiner's Lab, having to look after Skleiner. Later on, when Scordon and Splyx arrive at Skleiner's Lab from Nova Prospekt, they receive a video transmission from Barney, who needs help fighting the Combine in the streets of Cave 17. During the Forgotten Uprising, Barney comes to be the impromptu "field commander" of the Resistance forces and leads the push towards the Scorpion Citadel in order to rescue Speli Vance. At some point, he is pinned down by Overwatch Sniper that Scordon, finally reaching him, takes down. Together they lead a team of Rebels into the Overwatch Nexus to disable the Suppression Device. Barney uses his Civil Protection status to unlock several barriers Scordon would normally not be able to pass. After Scordon sets off towards the Citadel again, Barney continues to oversee the later stages of the assault on the Overwatch Nexus, until encountering D.O.G. and following him to Scordon's location. Barney is last seen at the foot of the Citadel. Category:Characters Category:Bats Category:All Articles Category:Forgotten Category:Crawler Empire